Two Dead Brothers
by Twebster900
Summary: Kamina... Ace... Both of them seen as older brothers to their respective younger brothers... and both dead before their time. But fate carries on for both... *Slightly OOC characters
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover between two of my favorite anime ever: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, and One Piece.**

 **The first two chapters or so will be short, but they'll get longer.**

* * *

~~Fortress Gunmen: Dai-Gunzen. Main Deck.~~

"Listen Simon, never forget, just believe in yourself. Not in the Simon that I believe in, not in the Kamina that you believe in. Have faith, in the Simon that believes in you."

"Bro? What are you-?" Simon started.

Then, Kamina yelled out: "Finishing Move!" as Gurren Lagann took off it's huge stylish shades. He then threw them at Thymilph's personal Gunmen, Byakou, and it seemed to clone itself, pinning Byakou's arms and legs together.

"GIGA…!" Tons of drills came out of Gurren Lagann, especially on the arm currently raised on the air.

"DRILL…!" All the other drills retracted as one huge one appeared in place of Gurren Lagann's hand. The huge drill then grew several sizes.

"BREAK!" The Giga Drill began spinning and Gurren Lagann launched forward. All of Gurren Lagann's thrusters activated at once forming one big trail of blue fire.

The Giga Drill pierced Byakou's armor and continued straight on through, killing Thymilph before Gurren Lagann landed on the other side just in time to look epic as Byakou exploded and the shades reattached.

"Later...buddy." Kamina said with his final breath.

"Huh, what was that bro? Bro?"

The great Kamina… had died. But his story was not over when it separated from Simon's. Fate had other plans for Team Dai-Gurren's manly leader.


	2. Chapter 2

~~Marineford~~

Akainu stood there about 15ft away from Ace and Luffy, his arm already turned to magma and billowing red smoke.

"The Pirate King, Gol D Roger. Dragon, the revolutionary. These two men's sons being step-brothers is a frightening thought." He said, looking at the two brothers.

"Your fate has been decided!" He announced. "Regardless of who else gets away, I swear to never let you two escape!"

"Now watch closely." Akainu leaped toward the further brother, Luffy.

"Wait!" Ace yelled, but Akainu took no note. Luffy looked up from the ground just in time to see a magma-covered fist inches from his face, and red beads flying past him.

Time seemed to slow down and everything turned black and white. Then Luffy realized that standing between him and Akainu was Ace, and Akainu's arm was through Ace's chest. Ace's body was ignited, as if his body had tried to save him by turning into flames… but Akainu's magma was hotter than Ace's fire. Everyone stared in shock as Ace's Vivre Card began to burn.

"A-Ace." Luffy said.

"..."

"..."

Akainu pulled his arm out of Ace's chest. Ace stumbled then began to fall. Luffy ran over to catch him.

After a few long seconds, someone in the crowd yelled "Ace has been hurt!", and practically the entire crew of the Whitebeard Pirates began firing on Akainu, but of course, being a skilled Logia-type user, he came out unscaved.

Meanwhile, while the rounds were still flying, Luffy was getting Ace away from the attack. Before they got too far, Ace began talking.

"I-"

"Huh?"

"I can't speak loud enough for the others to hear it." He said.

Luffy's eyes began to water.

"So… please… pass on… what I'm about to say…"

"Old man…"

"Everyone."

"And you Luffy…"

"Even though… I'm so worthless…"

"Even though… I carry the blood of a demon…"

"Thank you-" At this, he began crying.

"-For loving me!" Luffy began crying also.

Then… Ace's blood-dripping mouth curved into a faint smile. His eyes closed and his grip on Luffy relaxed. Ace then fell to the ground… dead.

"Ace…" Luffy said.

"Ace…"

Luffy then began crying… more vocally than teary.

Ace died that fateful day. However, Fate had plans for the Fire-Fist… big plans.


	3. Fate

**~~The place In-Between~~**

"Ughh… My head is killing me." Kamina muttered as he woke up. He then saw that he was lying on the ground, which was oddly completely flat and covered with about an inch of water. He saw his cape and sword lying on the ground next to him, oddly not soaking wet, and put them on. He stood up and surveyed the scenery, or lack thereof.

"Where the hell am I!?" He yelled into the vast emptiness.

"Welcome, Kamina of Team Dai-Gurren." A voice came from behind him. Kamina turned around, ready to unsheathe his(admittedly) ridiculously long katana. He was greeted by a figure with long black hair that covered the top of his face, and wearing a cloak from Jeha village except black.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Fate." He answered.

"Well when you hear of Team Dai-Gurren's bada-"

"Yes, Yes I know! I've heard the speech several times!" Fate said.

"Wait… who exactly are you?"

"I control the passage of fate." After a few odd looks from Kamina, he sighed and said: "I'm who makes everything in the worlds happen."

"Now it makes sense."

"I have a mission for you. If you succeed, you will gain fame and power all throughout the Multiverse."

"Multiverse?" Kamina asked.

"I'll explain later… But there is an evil entity that threatens the existence of everything."

"Well I guess I have to redeem myself after dieing."

"Oh? You know that you're dead… not many people who come here realize they're dead." Fate told him.

"How could I not? I'm the great Kamina!"

"Hmm… Well, you'll need a partner to work with on this mission." Fate snapped his fingers and suddenly someone fell from the sky. As the man stood up, Kamina saw that there was a circular scar on his back that looked almost like it was a burn wound.

As he turned to face the two of them, Kamina could see an identical scar on his chest. Other than the odd scars, the man had the letters "ASCE" with the "S" crossed out, tatooed on his arm, and he wore a hat and necklace of red beads.

"Huh? Wait- didn't I - I just DIE?!" He exclaimed after feeling the scar on his chest.

"Yo Fate. What's with the dead guy?" Kamina asked, the "dead guy" still freaking out over being alive.

"Well I can't bring Living people here."

The man ran over and grabbed Fate by the shoulders.

"Why am I still alive!? What happened to Luffy!?" He yelled.

"Calm down Ace! You're still technically dead! And Luffy's ok!" 'Ace' then eased up a bit.

Ace took a step back and looked around.

"Where am I?"

" *Sigh* You are both in 'The place In-Between'." Fate explained.

"Wait… Both of us?" Ace asked. He looked behind him at Kamina. "Who's he?"

Kamina jumped up onto a large rock that appeared out of nowhere.

"Listen well people! I am the Great Kamina! When people talk about Team Dai-Gurren's bada** leader, they're talking about me! A man so Manly, not even death itself can keep me from saving the universe!" Kamina said.

"I'm Fire-Fist Ace." Ace introduced himself.

"Why do they call you that?" Kamina asked, jumping off the rock as it disappeared again.

Ace held up his fist and it ignited.

"Woah! Doesn't that hurt?"

" _This is weird… I died,so why do I still have my Mera-Mera no mi abilities? Plus, I'm standing in seawater!"_ Ace thought.

"Well, enough of an introduction… You two have a mission." Fate said.

"Mission?" Ace asked.

"A Big, Powerful, Evil thing threatening the universe( "Multiverse!" -Fate), we need to kill." Kamina explained.

"Well I've exceeded the limit I can keep you here… so bie!" Fate snapped his fingers, and disappeared. The ground changed to look like they were standing in the air. But then…

"Hey Ace. Do you feel a little… falling-y?"

"For one thing, that's not a word. And, yes." Ace responded. They then started to fall.

Kamina then entered a skydiving position with one hand making sure his cape didn't choke him.

"Now this is my kind of start!" Kamina yelled to Ace.

Soon the dead duo had landed in a large expanse of rolling hills. They landed next to a river with a tree that bore a single, oddly shaped fruit.

After recovering from the fall, Kamina walked over to the tree and stared at the fruit for several long seconds.

"Man am I famished." He exclaimed as he drew his katana.

"Wait… is that…?" Ace thought aloud.

"...a Devil Fruit?" By the time Ace realized that the drill-shaped fruit was indeed a Devil Fruit, Kamina had cut it from the branch and eaten half of it already.

"Blech! Horrible aftertaste! I the great Kamina can not eat any more of this foul food!" He then tossed it away.

"Kamina!" Ace grabbed him by his shoulders. "Do you even have any idea what you just ate!?"

"As far as I know, it's just a horrible tasting piece of food."

"That was a Devil Fruit!"

"Devil Fruit? No wonder it tasted like the devil." Kamina laughed at his own joke. "But seriously, what's a Devil Fruit?"

Ace simply held up an ignited fist and pointed to it.

"Oh…" Kamina held a fist up, willing it to ignite. Instead, his fist glowed green for a second then was replaced with a drill!

"What the-!?"

"Kamina calm down!"


End file.
